


we'll find infinity

by dearlyuta



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearlyuta/pseuds/dearlyuta
Summary: Renjun longs to be away from the grasp of responsibilities and burdens of being the heir to the throne, even just for one night.Jeno is more than willing to do that for him.





	we'll find infinity

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this fic last night out of impulse because i missed noren so much. anyway, please do excuse any errors you might see since i only got to proofread this late at night and i'm not sure if i accidentally skipped any mistakes here. enjoy reading!

Jeno quietly peers at the prince, watching as the boy pursue his lips into a straight line. He stands close, in case he needs anything from him but from the looks of it, Renjun can handle the pressure of being in front of the press. He thinks it isn't a surprise though — Renjun was already exposed to the realities of being part of the royalty. Aside from the burdens of leading a whole country, he's been shunned away and not allowed to interact with anyone outside for his own protection.

In a way, Jeno is the only relief he'll get from all these responsibilities.

As Jeno notes the way everyone is already starting to move away, he perks up at the sight of Renjun gesturing at him discreetly. A moment ago, he looked so lifeless but right now, his starry eyes are brighter than ever. Jeno clears his throat, erasing any remnants of excitement on his expression as he walks over to the prince's side, keeping a respectable distance between them. Renjun stares up at him, eyes lit up with trouble and mischief as they fall into step.

"I don't have anything else scheduled today, right?"

Jeno spares him a quick glance, a hint of a smile on his lips. "No, sir. Why?"

Renjun clicks his tongue in annoyance, losing every bit of his image as a prince as he turns his head at Jeno. "Don't call me that. How many times have I told you that you should call me Renjun when we're the only ones around?" He lightly bumps the side of his body against Jeno's, lips quirked up into a grin.

"I can't do that." Jeno lowers his voice as they step into an empty hallway, his tense shoulders loosening. His eyes flicker around before he finally curves his lips into a mischievous smile. "Renjun... _sir_."

"You're annoying." Renjun replies with no real bite in his tone. The edges of his mouth momentarily curve downwards to form a frown before he erases it, replacing it with a cheeky smile. He steps right in front of Jeno, blocking his pathway. "Can I ask you a favor?"

Jeno rolls his eyes at him, heaving a deep sigh. "For the last time, Renjun, I can't steal the crown for you."

"Why not? I think you'll look good with a crown on your head." Jeno blinks rapidly, willing away the blush that's starting to creep up from the slope of his neck to the curves of his cheeks. He coughs, rubbing the nape of his neck whilst Renjun lights up, clearly delighted at the reaction he gouged out from Jeno.

"But anyway, that's not what I was thinking about."

Renjun, for the first time today, looks bashful and nervous. He hangs his head low as his teeth catches onto his lower lip, chewing on it whilst he shifts from one foot to another. He looks awfully different from the confident and mischievous prince that Jeno has known since they were younger.

The prince heaves out a deep sigh, slipping a hand through his brown locks. "You see, I've heard some of the servants talking about it." He falters, losing his nerve when he meets Jeno's eyes steady on him, choosing to keep his gaze downcast as he continues speaking, "There's a hidden beach only thirty minutes away from the castle. It has a gorgeous view and I really want to see it."

"Beach?" Jeno's eyebrows shoot up in curiosity and interest. Renjun's teeth grazes along his lower lip, nodding his head as he clasps his hands together.

"You know," The prince shifts from one foot to another, looking more nerve-wrecked than ever. "The beach that you used to visit before?"

"Oh, are you asking me out on a date?" Jeno teasingly says, lips stretched out into a mischievous grin. Renjun looks taken aback by the question, eyes widening in surprise. He huffs afterwards, cheeks colored with red tint as he crosses his arms over his chest, too flustered to reply.

"Ah, shut up." The prince grumbles but he can't seem to will away the blush that's covering his cheeks so he promptly gives up. He nods his head, teeth sinking onto his bottom lip again with the nervousness streaking along his expression.

"Can you take me there?"

"Say please first."

"Jeno." Renjun whines, clinging right onto his arm. Jeno bursts out laughing at the sight of the older boy whining — it's such an adorable view and somehow, his heart melts all the same. Even if he has seen him act cute for countless times already, Jeno will end up getting soft for him. Not that it's anything new, anyway.

"Fine." He hesitates before he takes a step closer, shortening the distance between them. "When do you want me to bring you there?"

"Tonight!"

Jeno gawks at him, eyes wide in shock. "Tonight? Won't it be cold then?"

"I know." Renjun is about to roll his eyes but he holds himself back in time, choosing to flash a quick smile at the younger boy. "But at least there won't be any other person around. Just us."

_Just us._

The thought of them being alone together, without any burdens or worries on their shoulders, sounds too good to be true. For as long as Jeno can remember, the only time they could be alone is when Renjun would pull him in his room in the middle of the night so they can talk whilst the moonlight pours in from the window. Even then, it seemed suffocating because Jeno always has to be alert, in case there's someone else lurking around to ruin their secretive moments.

Maybe they do need a change of scenery.

Jeno takes another quick look around, his expression softening when his gaze eventually lands on the prince. He nods his head once, the corners of his lips curling up into a smile.

"Okay, let's do that."

-

"You're taking the prince out today?" Jeno barely looks up from the pots set out in front of him. One of the corners of his lips curl up momentarily to form a smile, lifting his gaze to finally take notice of the other boy in front of him.

Jaemin, one of the servants, leans against the counter, eyes sparkling with wonder. He holds a ladle in one hand but he doesn't look like he's going to pay attention to anything else, too focused on what Jeno has to say.

"I am," The dark haired boy shrugs his shoulders, trying his best to come off nonchalant but the smile on his lips betrays what he's actually feeling. The thrill of emotions buzzes through his veins as he eyes the kitchen with a quick sweep of his gaze. "Renjun is really excited about this."

"And it looks like he's not the only one who's feeling like that."

Jeno pulls on the collar of his button up shirt, swallowing the lump that formed in his throat. The heat travels up from his neck to his cheeks, coloring his face in a light pink tint.

"What do you mean?"

Jaemin can barely hold himself back from emitting a laugh, his eyes bright with amusement. "You don't have to pretend that you aren't excited for this either."

Jeno scoffs, shaking his head abruptly, as if he's in disbelief with his words. "That sounds absurd. I'm simply taking the prince out for some fresh air. Nothing more."

"You're acting as if this isn't a date." The servant heaves an exaggerated sigh, leaning back as he clicks his tongue in disappointment. Jeno gives him an incredulous look, parting his lips to deny it but Jaemin dismisses it with a wave of his hand, stepping away before raising his ladle.

"You should head to the prince's room now. I think everyone else is asleep."

As if out of instinct, Jeno steals a glance at the clock hanging on the nearby wall. The time is one in the morning and it's the perfect time to bring Renjun out since the castle is dead quiet and no one would expect them to be out this late at night. With a deep sigh, he takes a step away, pulling at the collar of his uniform and pulling on his jacket before he nods at Jaemin's direction.

"Okay, I'll see you later, Jaem."

"Have fun on your date!"

The echo of Jaemin's laughter ringing in the kitchen is enough to send Jeno into a blushing mess all over again. He elicits a grunt, rubbing his cheeks harshly with his palm as he stalks along the hallways. There are still a few servants and guards roaming around the castle but to Jeno's relief, the area around Renjun's room is empty. Jeno thanks the stars that he convinced the King and Queen that he's enough to protect Renjun so they don't have to employ extra precaution for their son's protection. They do trust Jeno since he's been around for so long and that he's more than willing to lay down his own life for Renjun's safety.

With a deep breath, he steps in front of the wooden doors, knuckles meeting the surface. Two knocks then a single knock — that's their code since Renjun feels uncomfortable when someone else barges into his own room. Jeno listens carefully until he hears the words _come in_ softly ring through. His fingers wrap around the knob, turning it gently until he heard the click, pushing the doors open. He steps inside and shuts the doors behind him, taking in the sight of the moonlight slipping through the blinds of the window and Renjun sitting by the edge of his bed.

He's wearing casual clothes, a striking difference compared to the expensive and tasteful robes that he wears when he's around the rest of the royal family and in front of the people. But Jeno has always found him breathtaking — even until now.

"Jeno!"

Renjun has a small bounce in his steps as he approaches the dark haired boy. Despite the darkness hanging over the room, his brown eyes are lit up with barely concealed happiness and excitement. He's carrying a small backpack with him, the strap slung over his shoulder in a rather careless manner. He skids into a stop a few steps away from Jeno, smiling brightly at the taller male.

"Let's go?"

Jeno can feel the edges of his mouth twitch into a smile, unable to stop himself. His heart naturally melts at the sight of the older boy being so thrilled to escape the castle and roam around without anyone else but Jeno alone. He nods his head, holding out a hand in the direction of the prince. The brown haired boy spares him a glance of confusion, cheeks coloring into a pink tint but he obliges in the end; his hand feels so warm against Jeno's and the younger male can't help but tighten his hold around it. He tugs on it lightly, pulling Renjun close to him as a cheeky smile curves on his mouth.

"Come on."

-

Escaping the castle is actually quite easy for Jeno to follow through. He knows all the turns and the schedules of the guards and servants roaming around so it's not difficult to escape their attentive gazes. He has to keep a tight hold on Renjun's hand, signaling him to keep hushed as he weaves through the empty hallways until they've come across an old staircase. Jeno knows well enough that it's abandoned so he drags Renjun down the stairs, always careful that the prince wouldn't be injured in any way possible; it's already a risk for him to bring the prince where the dangers may lie ahead of them — he needs to keep an eye out on him.

"I'm fine, Jeno." He has always thought that Renjun would end up pissed off since Jeno won't stop fussing over him. But the prince has been nothing but surprisingly patient; perhaps it's because Renjun is eager to head to the beach, no matter how long it takes.

"Are you sure?" Jeno casts him a worried glance, which Renjun successfully brushes off without a word. They continue down a path in the forest, a shortcut that Jeno is quite familiar with. He used to head down to the beach with Jaemin way before but their visits have decreased due to the amount of work they have to catch up on.

"I'm all right, Jeno. Don't worry your pretty little head, okay? I'm stronger compared to how I look like." There's a lilt of laughter in Renjun's voice and Jeno would be lying if he didn't feel that familiar tug in his heartstrings upon hearing it. It sounds awfully melodious and he wants to listen to it for as long as time will allow.

Somehow, the thought of heading to the beach with the prince, it seems completely unbelievable. The idea of spending time alone with Renjun has always been a fantasy that he loves thinking about and now that it's coming true, Jeno is breathless. It's an understatement to say that Jeno is beyond ecstatic now.

"Are we almost there?"

"Yeah." Jeno steps into a clearing and his face lights up at the sight of the pathway made out of stones, leading them straight to the beach. He tugs Renjun along with him, entwining their fingers together in a loose hold so it'll be easier to drag him. Right behind him, he can hear the soft gasp of awe that left Renjun's lips as they take in the sight of the vast beach spread out in front of them. Renjun loosens his hold on his hand, moving forward cautiously as he stares at the sand, his feet sinking right onto it. The ocean waves gently splash against one another, the sound is all too relaxing and calming for Jeno as of the moment.

"Wow, no wonder you loved going here. It's beautiful." Renjun whispers to himself, completely awestruck as he walks along the sand. Jeno stays behind for a moment, admiring the streak of wonder that crosses Renjun's expression — the view is so endearing to look at.

He ends up following a heartbeat later, easily catching up to Renjun in large strides. They fall into sync, walking slowly in the direction of the ocean lapping at the sand. Renjun falls into a seating position a few feet away from the ocean, a shiver running through his body as he circles his arms around his thin frame. Jeno plops down right beside him, shrugging off his jacket to wrap it around Renjun's figure comfortably.

"See? I told you that it'll be cold around this time."

"Fine, you were right." Renjun grumbles but he accepts the jacket nevertheless, feeling all too warm and comfortable in it. Jeno steals a glance at him, pulling himself close to his side with a small smile gracing his lips. Just the feeling of Renjun close to him like this is enough for him to ignore the coldness wrapping itself around him. He feels like he can focus the entirety of his attention on the prince and nothing else.

"It's so pretty." Renjun stares straight ahead, pulling his legs up to press his knees against his chest. He circles his arms around his legs to keep them in place, placing on chin on top of his knees with a dreamy smile.

"I know." Jeno continues to gaze at him, a sigh pulling itself past his lips. Renjun turns his attention to him and he appears taken aback at the sight of Jeno staring at him, his cheeks turning red despite of the chilly air around them. He grumbles under his breath, gently bumping his shoulder against the dark haired boy, earning a breathy laugh from Jeno.

"You're cheesy."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No," Renjun pauses, cheeks heating up. "I like it."

Jeno lights up at the sound of his words. His usual starry eyes turn brighter than ever as a laugh bubbles from his throat. He hangs his head low so Renjun wouldn't catch sight of his own cheeks turning red in embarrassment.

They fall into a comfortable stretch of silence — Renjun solemnly gazes out at the ocean whilst Jeno sits cross-legged on the sand, finger dragging along the grains. He mindlessly ends up writing down Renjun's name on the sand, only realizing it once the last stroke is made; the prince's name stares back at him the moment he finished it. He runs his hand across it, erasing any more remnants along it as Renjun takes out his backpack.

He sets it on the sand, untangling the strings and pulling it open before he slips his fingers inside, dragging out a golden object. Jeno's breath gets stuck in his throat, the words dying on the tip of his tongue when he sees a golden crown with jewels embedded along it, sparkling underneath the moonlight.

"What the hell, Renjun? What did I say about stealing the crown?" Jeno lightly scolds him with a hint of a frown playing on the edges of his mouth. Renjun snickers in response, twirling the crown around with his fingers before he halts.

"Relax," Renjun murmurs, raising his free hand to sift through Jeno's dark strands to fix them before he places the crown on top of his head. It fits perfectly and Renjun looks beyond delighted as he speaks again, eyes sparkling brighter than ever, "You look amazing."

"Renjun, I—"

"Hush," He holds out a hand before Jeno can say anything else, shaking his head. "That crown is simply a decoy. Jaemin made that for me years ago since my tutor wanted me to see how it'll look like once I have a crown on my head so I can fully immerse myself in the role of being a heir," Renjun's face falls after a moment, heaving a sigh before he forces a smile to curve on his mouth. "I don't really like wearing it. It makes me feel even more burdened because I keep on getting reminded of the responsibilities I have."

He falls into a long stretch of reticence, lips pursued into a thin line. He raises his gaze, taking in the sight of Jeno wearing a crown, making him crack a smile.

"But you look perfect like this. I can imagine you as a prince." Renjun emits a chuckle, reaching out to brush his fingers along Jeno's arm gently. "You might be a better prince than me."

"Hey, don't say that. You're perfect for the role of being a heir to the throne."

Renjun only shrugs his shoulders, lips curled up into a small smile. He stretches his arms, leaning back to admire the vast sky littered with stars before he turns to Jeno with his eyes bright with wonder and amusement. "I wonder how it would be like if you were actually a prince though." He falters, blinking rapidly as he draws his attention on the sand instead. "Do you think that we'll still be close like this?"

"Maybe," Jeno leans in close to him, placing his hand on top of Renjun's with a smile, "We'll be meeting a lot when there are parties and balls though."

"Are you going to ask me to dance with you?" Renjun directs his attention to him, lips twitching into a smile now. Jeno emits a laugh, nodding his head firmly, as if confirming his words.

"Oh, definitely. One of the top perks of being a prince is getting to ask Prince Renjun to dance with me."

Renjun pushes his shoulder with a whine, removing his hand away from Jeno's warm hold. "You're such a dork."

"Hey! It's not my fault that I'm _dying_ to finally get to dance with you." Jeno curves his mouth into a familiar mischievous smile whilst Renjun rolls his eyes right at him, shaking his head in response.

"Stop trying to prove my point." The older male heaves an exaggerated sigh, bursting into a fit of resounding laughter afterwards. Jeno can't help but crack a grin at the sight of Renjun so happy and carefree like this — it's such a refreshing sight to see, especially since Renjun always has to be on guard, eyes flickering back and forth to see if anyone is listening or watching. Right now, to see him with shoulders relaxed and lips stretched into a wide smile, it's a sight that Jeno would love to see for the rest of eternity.

They easily slip back into a resonating reticence but it's comfortable; Renjun snuggles close to his side, reaching out to hold Jeno's hand in his own. Their fingers naturally entwine, as if they've been doing it out of habit already. Jeno lets himself indulge in the feeling of Renjun's warmth. His body loosens up as he lays his cheek against the side of Renjun's head, giving the brown haired boy's hand a gentle squeeze.

"You know," Renjun starts to speak up, his thumb brushing along Jeno's knuckles lightly. "I wish we could stay like this for as long as time will allow."

"Me too." Jeno answers him without a beat of hesitation. He allows himself to let his gaze flicker down to Renjun, his expression softening as he watches the emotions pass through the boy's visage. "Is it selfish of me to say that I wish I could have you all to myself?"

It's a leap of faith for him to assume what Renjun truly feels about him. They've never talked about what they feel for each other, if they already crossed the boundaries of a close friendship. Jeno has worked so hard to bury all his feelings and burn them to ashes since it's never good to have any kind of romantic feelings for the prince. He knows he's setting himself up for heartbreak if he does that since one day, Renjun is going to have to marry someone else and rule as the king.

But his biggest fear is that Renjun would slowly forget him once the responsibilities lay on him, that he wouldn't care if Jeno is around or not since he would never take notice of him. All Jeno hopes is that their relationship would never have to go to that kind of stage.

It's another heartbeat of silence between them before Renjun replies, his voice soft and gentle. "No, it's not selfish at all."

"Really?" Jeno whispers, his heart stirring right out of control when Renjun pulls away slightly to look at him properly. The prince stares at him for a moment before he nods slowly, a saddened smile drawn on his lips.

"Yes, because I feel the same when it comes to you."

_Oh,_ Jeno can feel his throat go parched, not knowing what to say. He blinks hastily, his head spinning due to the amount of thoughts swirling around. He swallows the lump that formed in his throat, desperately trying to find the words that disappeared from the tip of his tongue.

Renjun elicits a deep sigh, head falling to lay itself on Jeno's shoulder. "I know it's a little unrealistic but," He squeezes his eyes shut, teeth catching onto his bottom lip briefly. "I can't imagine myself with anyone else but you. We've been together for so long and you're the one I trust with my entire life."

Jeno can't stop himself from allowing a soft smile to curve onto his lips upon hearing the words that spilled from Renjun.

"I've always wondered," Renjun mumbles, lifting his gaze to look at the crown that's still sitting on top of Jeno's head. "What if you became a prince too? Do you think there's a chance of us seeing each other like this?"

"You know that's not how it works." Jeno softens up, reaching out to cup Renjun's cheek delicately with his free hand. "Honestly, with me as your bodyguard, this is the closest I could be with you without anyone getting suspicious of us."

"You're right." Renjun falls silent again, thumb caressing Jeno's knuckles again mindlessly. After a moment, his voice comes out a soft whisper, the edge of it is dripping with nervousness. "Hey, Jeno, can you promise me something?"

"What is it?" Jeno arches an inquisitive brow at him, moving away to leave them with enough space. Renjun sits close to him, an inaudible sigh escaping past his lips.

"Can you promise me that no matter what happens, you won't leave my side? That you'll always be here for me?"

"Technically, that's my job," Jeno cracks a cheeky smile, making Renjun burst into a fit of chuckles. The dark haired boy stares out at the ocean, his face softening. "But of course. You don't even have to ask me that. You know I'll be with you in a heartbeat."

"Thank you." There's so much gratitude and sincerity lacing Renjun's words. His starry eyes are bright as ever and Jeno is in love with the way the moonlight is reflected in the brown specks. He looks ethereal and Jeno feels utterly lucky that he gets to witness Renjun like this.

"It's no problem."

Jeno takes a moment before he leans close, lips affectionately brushing against Renjun's forehead. He drops a kiss on it, pulling away in time to see the way the blush colors itself across Renjun's cheeks. The sight of the prince getting flustered over a forehead kiss is enough for Jeno to break into a wide smile, clearly amused and elated at how easy it is to make Renjun blush.

"You know, you don't have to keep imagining about me turning into a prince." Jeno lets his fingers brush against the tips of the golden crown. He pulls it off and places the object on the sand, watching the jewels glimmer under the moonlight before he spares a smile at Renjun.

"I like us like this. I like us as Renjun and Jeno."

The smile that Renjun gives him is so bright, so awfully bright that Jeno feels like he made the best decision in the world.

-

"Are you nervous?"

"I've been doing this for so long so don't worry about me." There's laughter laced around Renjun's voice as he fixes the crown on his head. Jeno's eyes shine with pride at the sight of Renjun standing proud and tall — truly the rightful heir of the throne. Truly the rightful king of their country.

"You'll do amazing." Jeno whispers, a lilt of excitement in his voice as he leans in close to press a kiss on Renjun's forehead. The brown haired male gets flustered, still not entirely used to Jeno being affectionate but nevertheless, he doesn't reject it. He beams brightly as he nods his head at Jeno, stepping away to finally make his way in front of the people.

As Jeno stands at the sidelines, a sincere smile curls on his lips. Renjun gives him one last glance, eyes shining under all the lights hanging over his head.

It doesn't really matter what happens to them.

Jeno knows that they'll always have each other, no matter what happens.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! feel free to talk to me in [twitter.](http://twitter.com/jenosaints)


End file.
